I'm Stuck In The World Of dot, dot, dot Oddworld!
by sotroublesomeST
Summary: Ok! I got this idea in the middle of the night, and I thought it would sound really cool! What if a normal teenage girl got sucked into the world of Oddworld? Curious? Read and find out! and review plse! AbeXOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Abe's Oddesy, or the game Oddworld. Though I love the game to pieces! And that's why I wrote this fan fic! so enjoy**

**CHAPTER 1**

Have you ever felt like you we're in a whole different world, and that everything in that world was perfect? Everything went as planned. You married the handsome prince and married happily ever after.

Well, this story is nothing like that. Nothing was perfect, nothing went as planned, and their was no happily ever after! This is a story that went in the complete opposite direction. In other words……if you like happy endings….then don't read this.

For the record, I have not told, or kept record of this event. Until now. I will tell you a story that will sound unbelievable, crazy, and made up. But I promise you, on my mother's grave. That it really did happen. And so without further ado, I will tell you the story of how my world was turned completely upside down.

Ok, I'm your ordinary gamer right? Not hard core, not stay up until 3 in the morning trying to pass a level obsessed, but just every spare chance I get….I'll play. So this is one of those spare chances, well, ok. That was a little lie. I should have been doing my math home work, but my brain had already gone passed the exploding point. I was just taking a little break.

Anyway, I was playing my favorite game in the whole world! Oddworld! And I get this weird shock in my fingers.

ZAP!

"Ow! What the hell was that?" I said looking at my fingers. The fingers twitched; as I stared at them intently, like I was waiting for them to do a trick or something.

"Well, that was weird." I looked back to the computer screen. I smiled at myself, proud that I finally got past the gates of rupture farms. Now I had to get passed the scribe that you had to jump in the pit, run for your life, and then jump up, before the scribe got you. I pop my fingers one by one, getting ready for the big run. I stare at the main character of the game Abe. My fingers are inches away from the keyboard.

When the strangest thing happened to me.

The keyboard began to electrocute me. I'm defenseless, as I feel the computer screen sucking me in. I try to scream, but nothing came out. I'm being sucked into the screen.

The next thing I know, I'm being hurled into the air. From where ever I was let out. I see Abe looking up at me, waving his arms in defense. CRASH! I bump into Abe on the way down, and land right into the scribe pit.

And that ladies and gentlemen, is where the story really…..begins.

**Please tell me if you like it, and want me to write more! (I probably will anyway, but I like to hear what you think! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Abe's Oddesy, or the game Oddworld. Though I love the game to pieces! And that's why I wrote this fan fic! so enjoy**

**And I would like to thank my fans, for reading this fan fic and liking it. So for you fans enjoy the next chapter**.

**CHAPTER 2 **

I blanked out. I had no clue what was going on……

"_move_…move….MOVE!!" came a voice from behind me. The next thing I know I hear the high pitched hiss, of an unmistakable really pissed scrab.

I woke up to the sight of two front legs of the scrab about to stomp on me. I cringed hoping to god that this is just a dream and I will wake up soon.

Suddenly I feel a tug on my shoulders and was lifted to my feet….

"Come on!" the same voice that I herd before, was calling me to go to the direction that he had gone. Seeing the very pissed scrab in front of me, I didn't argue.

I ran.

I ran as fast as my human little feet could take me. Even though I knew fully well, that I was running blind. I had NO idea where I was, or where I was going. But I did know one thing. ANYWHERE was better than here!

"Come on! We're almost there!" called the voice again. I could hear the scrab behind me. It wanted dinner!

I heard some one jump up onto the ledge that I was headed toward. Thoughts were runnin' through my head like crazy.

_I can't make that! I can't jump that high! Well……I don't want to be scrab food neither!..._

"Come on! Jump! You can do it!" the voice called again. On the ledge I see a hand. My eyes targeted that hand. I used all the energy I had left in me, and jumped.

My hand reached for the other hand, in which I was aiming for. And…….

"got'cha!" spoke the voice in triumph, as he griped tightly to my hand, and pulled me up. Just in time too. One more split second, and the scrab might have grabbed me. But it didn't, so of course it had to hiss in protest.

On the ledge now, panting, trying to make since of any of this. When the voice once again spoke.

"Are you ok?"

My heart stopped.

Now that I had time to think, the voice that I had been hearing the whole time. Was the same person who just spoke to me. I slowly looked up to see who it was, and non other than Abe himself.

**hope you like, please tell me if you like it or not, i'll take creative criticism but please be nice to me (cringes)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Abe's Oddesy, or the game Oddworld. Though I love the game to pieces! And that's why I wrote this fan fic! so enjoy**

**I wrote this at 5:00 in the morning, so I hope that it doesn't sound bad. Well, enjoy anyway.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Are you ok?" Abe spoke again.

I was in a daze, his voice sounded so far away. I struggled to get to my feet, as I pointed my shaking finger to the blue mudokon in front of me.

"Your-your-your-your…." I kept saying over and over in disbelief. I couldn't believe my eyes, right before me stood the hero of the game that I was just playing.

Then it hit me.

The idea hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Wait a minute! If you're here…..then that must mean……" I said thinking out loud. I put my thumb and pointer finger up to my lips in thinking mode. When the idea finally sunk in, my eyes widened in fear.

"I'm-I'm-I'm stuck in the game? I'm in the world of…Oddworld!?" I said staring at my shaking hands.

Abe on the other hand, was confused as ever. He had NO clue what I was talking about. He asked again, but this time he said it as if he was talking to a crazy person.

"Are-you-o-k?"

This time I didn't hear him at all, I was too busy panicking. My whole body began to shake, and my knees felt weak. I fell to my knees; I rapped my arms around my body. I bent over my knees. All sorts of thoughts went through my mind:

_What am I gonna do? If I'm stuck here……oh god! It's a dangerous place here! I could get shot, or worse……_a flash back of the angry scrab went through my mind for a split second. _Oh! Of all the places why here!? Oh, what am I gonna do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOOO!!_

Abe, watching this whole thing. Just stood their. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that whatever this strange creacher was, it was upset, and scared. He wanted to help he just didn't know how.

Tears were starting to fall now, I hadn't realized that I was speaking out loud were Abe could hear.

"I wanna go home!" I cried. Followed by a series of sniffles, and hick ups.

"Well, were is your home?" Abe asked honestly.

I gasped.

I had completely forgotten that he was there. I turned around, and stood up as I did so.

"Well…." I paused.

_I should pick my words carefully. He doesn't know that his whole world is just a game. To him, this is his home. His world. _

"I guess you could say that I'm from a different world." I said, wiping my tears with my sleeve.

"A different world?" Abe repeated.

"Yeah, a different world. A LOT different than the world you live in." I tried to explain.

"So if you live in this other world, then how did you get here?" Abe asked.

"To tell you the truth I really don't know how I got here, all I remember is running from that scrab." I told him honestly.

I look to the ground, and sighed.

"I'll probably never get home." I said, a tear rolling down my face.

Abe thought for a moment, then held out his hand for a hand shake.

"I'll help you find your way home, if you want me too." Abe said and smiled.

I lifted my head up, and smiled happily. I took Abe's hand.

"Thank you" was all I was able to say.

Our hands shook up and down.

**hope you like, please tell me if you like it or not, and i will accecpt creative criticism, but please be nice to me (cringes) **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Abe's Oddesy, or the game Oddworld. Though I love the game to pieces! And that's why I wrote this fan fic! so enjoy**

**i'm so sorry!!! ^^' I know it's been a long while, but I've been very, very, very busy!!! XD but here you go! ^^ enjoy fans ^^ **

**and btw I would love to thank everyone who are true fans of this Fanfic and have been patient with me, so thank you very much. You have no idea how much your opinion matter to me…….ok I'll tell you it means a lot!!! ^^ so thank youX100 ^^ **

**CHAPTER 4**

"I'll help you find your way home, if you want me to." Abe said with a smile, as he held his hand out to shake.

I never noticed until now, remembering. His eyes were so gentle, so kind, and yet there was something that I couldn't quiet make out. Could have it been? It was! Their was a sparkle!!! Anyway…..

"Thank you" was all that I managed to say.

Our hands shook up and down.

We stared at each other for a minute, before Abe said

"Okay! Follow me."

I giggled at the words spoken. Abe, now five steps ahead of me, stopped and turned around to see me laughing. He looked confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked, raising his brow.

"Oh, nothing..." I replied. Knowing full well that I was the only one who knew why I was laughing. I controlled myself. I reminded myself that this is his world, and that he doesn't know that this is a game.

"I'm coming," I reassured the waiting Abe in front of me, and caught up to him.

I yawned, as we went further and further in the night. Abe stopped, and looked at me.

"Are you tired?" he asked concerned.

I tried to pretend that I wasn't.

"Huh? Who me? Naw! I'm not…." A yawn interrupted my sentence.

"Tired at all! Not one bit!" I finished.

Abe stared at me with that 'I know better' look on his face.

"What!?" I said my hands positioned like an Egyptian statue.

"Your tired, I can tell," Abe said in a soft genital voice, the kind of voice that…someone who really cares for would sound like. I stared back at him for a moment before saying,

"Okay I may be a little tired, but I just didn't want to slow you down."

Suddenly I look in the direction where Abe was standing, but he wasn't there. I whirled around to find that the whole time I was talking; he was taking leaves and putting them in a pile. It looked like he was making a bed of leaves.

"Oh…we're stopping?" I asked Abe.

"Yep! ^^" he answered.

"But I didn't want to stop! I don't want to be the reason that we get shot or eaten-

"But you're tiered." Abe interrupted.

"I don't want to continue with a tired person. Besides I thought it would be good to rest my feet anyway." Abe finished as he grinned and continue making the bed. I was about to contradict with his words, but I figured if he's going through all this trouble to stop and rest. I might as well accept it. So I shrugged my shoulders and started to make a leaf pile of my own. I was pilling some leaves together when I heard Abe behind me ask,

"What are you doing?"

I turned around and answered,

"I'm making a leaf bed."

"Umm…" Abe started.

"I was kinda making this bed for you." He finished.

I was caught off guard, then confused.

"But I thought you were making your own bed" I said pointing to the now finished bed behind Abe.

"No, I was making this bed for you. I was going to watch out for sligs and slogs, while you slept." Abe explained.

I was shocked. It didn't even cross my mind that he was doing all of that for ME.

"Oh," was all I managed to say, as I watched Abe smooth out the leaves.

"Their you go," said Abe showing me his work of art. I smiled, I never knew ANYone who would even _think _about doing something like this for me.

"Thank you," I said in gratitude. Abe smiled with glee, knowing that he did something good. I went over laid down, and to tell you the truth it wasn't that bad at all. It was pretty comfortable, I was impressed. Abe went to sit on a log that was near by, and watched for sligs and slogs. While I tried to sleep. The sad thing is. I was tired but not tired enough to sleep. I thought _maybe I should talk to him, I mean he looks lonely, and I'm not sleepy yet so...why not?_ _Besides we should get to know each other more anyway. After all we are traveling together._

"Umm…Abe?" I started. But I didn't know what to ask.

"Hmm?" he answered. I half expected for him to say 'I thought you said you were tiered? Well, if your not let's keep moving!' I waited, but he didn't say that. Nor did he sound annoyed. _What do I ask him?_ I thought. I don't know anything about him outside the fact that, he was the main character of this game that I play often.

"This bed is very comfortable…" I trailed off, I didn't know what else to say. But Abe answered

"Yeah, I figured that it should be soft and comfortable so you could sleep well. Oh!" Abe exclaimed, as he turned around on the log he was sitting on.

"I don't think this whole time I've asked for your name! I'm sorry! How rude of me! What is your name?"

"Annie" I said with a smile.

"Ann-ie? That's an odd name, never heard that before…" I began to think _oh great! Now he thinks I'm a freak! _My thoughts were interrupted by the finishing of Abe's sentence.

"…retty name." my heart stopped. _Did he say, what I think he said?_ I thought thinking it's not possible. _Did he just say PRETTY? _

"I'm sorry could you repeat that last part?" I asked hoping that was being delusional.

"I said even though it's a name I've never heard before…" I waited patiently for him to finish. "I also thought it was a very pretty name too." I never, thought that would come out of his mouth! My face was shocked and red. _Wait! Why am I blushing? It's not like I LIKE him or something?..." _ so many thoughts went trough my head at the same time; I thought my head was going to explode! Then Abe wanting to continue the conversation and asked

"So…tell me Annie…what your world like? I mean is it anything like mine?" I told my thoughts to shut up in my head before I answered the question asked by the curious Mudokin.

"Well…hmm…how do I explain it?" I thought for a moment, while Abe waited patiently for his answer.

"Yes….and no" I finally answered. Abe looked confused.

"Well…no because theirs no Mudokins, sligs, or slogs. But yes, because there are creatures like them….let's see…." I thought for a moment.

"Mudokins on my world are called humans. Their basically the same as you but we just look different-

"We?" Abe interrupted.

"Oh! 'We' as in I'm human, I am what you would call human."

"How are we alike?" Abe looked really interested.

"Well…here I'll show you." I said as I got up to sit next to Abe on the log.

"Here, hand me your paw" Abe did as I said. I put his hand (well, paw) and my hand together. Abe stared in awe, I smiled.

"See? We use them for the same purposes, we have different names, and they look different, that's all. Really we're the same." It was like I was in a trance in his eyes.

"Wow, that's…..amazing" Abe said still astounded by the whole thing. I smiled for a moment when I realized I was in a trance I snapped out of it.

"Umm…well…" I don't know why I was so scared, I just wanted to run and never come back.

"I'd better go to bed now….so…goodnight…" not realizing where I was going I tripped and fell over the log.

"AAHH!!!" their was a thud sound surrounded by leaves moving around where I had fallen.

"Annie? Annie!?!" Abe hollered in worry. I moaned in pain as I sat up. My head hurt a little but not too much. Abe heard me and ran over to see me…at this point I wish he hadn't.

"Annie are you..."

"Oww! How could I have done that? How is it possible to trip over a log, that I was just-" I had just realized Abe was staring at something. But what I wondered. Then Abe pointed at me and asked

"what is that?" he was pointing below my head. I look down and gasped in horror. my shirt was ripped over my chest….

Abe has seen my bra.

**I know I'm horrible aren't I????? Sorry ^^' I'll hurry up with the next one soon ^^ be sure to leave me a comment ^^ (other than….write more! I know that all ready ^^') **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Abe's Oddesy, or the game Oddworld. Though I love the game to pieces! And that's why I wrote this fan fic! so enjoy**

**i'm soooooooooooo sorry! ^^' i know it has been even longer than last time ^^' please dont kill me! college has been murder on me this semester and well...yeah sorry ^^' but it's summer now so i should be able to write more very soon okay? i'm sooooo sorry, and i am thankful for those who patonely waited for me to update and all those who i havent lost cause i took so long ^^' well, here you go! i hope it's good! tell me what you think ^^ **

**CHAPTER 5**

Embarrassed as hell I turned around to hide my colorful black and red colored skull bra. You could just imagine how red my face was right now. Abe still wondering if I was okay, walked closer to the log.

"NO! Don't come any closer!"

"why?" Abe asked, innocently.

"Because…..you saw it!"

"Saw what?"

Then it clicked and I had just realized _Abe probably doesn't even know what a bra is...in fact...I'm not sure there's even female Mudokins...PERIOD! _

"umm..." at this point my mind is drawing a blank. How do I explain this one?

"umm...it's what humans call....a bra. And it helps the female humans to support their...their a..." _oh god! Do I have to say the actual words?_ "their bosom's" _well, that's a little better...but it's still embarrassing...._

it was clear that my face was not going to turn a normal color soon. I sat up, staying behind the log to keep the redness at bay.

"females?" Abe acted like he never heard that word before.

"umm yes a...hey could you do me a favor?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"sure. What do you want me to do?" Abe answered

I paused for a moment.

"Know any sowing skills?"

"so uh...tell me more about these...females...what are they? A different species of some kind?" Abe asked curiously as he's sowing my shirt up.

I sigh. Here I am sitting against a log, holding my breasts hoping to god no one sees me...and trying to figure out a way to explain this certain subject to Abe.

"uh yeah sort of…umm…you could say that…in my world there are two types of humans…females and males. Males are the strong muscular type…like you and the others."

I heard Abe stop sewing for a moment.

"really?" he asked curious

"umm, yeah more or less…and females are just like the males…with a few differences…" I pause trying to think how to word the next sentence correctly.

"how so?" Abe asked wanted me to continue.

It sounded like he was really interested.

"well…like 'bosom's' males don't have those on my world."

"hmm…" hummed Abe intrigued "what are these 'bosom's' used for?"

I blushed at the question, but continued to answer the curious Mudokin.

"umm…well…they are used to produce milk…for their young…" I sounded like my biology teacher on a Thursday…but I had to keep going.

"you see when a youngling is born on my world…they didn't hatch from eggs…they were given live births, and they need nutrition which is what they get from the milk when they come out."

"done! Hmm…very interesting, but wait…live births? Aren't they painful?" Abe asked in concern.

I smiled at his concern.

"well, yes it is painful but when it's all said and done…it's a beautiful miracle…just like…love…" I spoke with a longing.

I never had experienced love before…though just like every "female" in our world, I had longed to experience it.

Abe put my shirt on the log for me to see so I could grab it and put it back on. He heard the longing in my voice…and I think…he felt the same way…which is why he asked what it was…

"hmm…umm…what is this love that you speak of?" Abe asked.

I saw he was done with my shirt and took it from the log. As I was putting my shirt on, I thought about how I would explain to him this human emotion that we as humans feel at times…

"well…when you're in love…it's like…like…" I thought about for a long time then…it came to me. "like you're on a cloud, you feel special around this person, you start to feel more confident in yourself…it's an emotion to do whatever it takes to please them…" I sigh a dreamy and longing sigh "an emotion that makes you care for a person so much…you are willing to risk your own life for them…"

I leaned against the log, waiting for his response. It took a long time before Abe answered.

"so that's what love is?"

"yep, that's what love is" I answered as I stood up and carefully stepped over the log. I walked over to the bed that Abe had made for me and sat down.

"well, I think I'll go to sleep now okay?" I said laying down in the bed.

"oh, okay Annie. I'll wake you if there's anything wrong." Abe said smiling.

"okay Abe…well…goodnight" I said closing my eyes and fell asleep.

"goodnight." Abe said softly.

He smiled to himself and laid on the log and stared at the stars above.

"maybe…I do know what love is…" he whispered to himself "because…I think…I am…"

**ooooookay now you have read chpter five! now comment me and tell me what you think ^^ if its not my best i apologize it's been a long while since i have written on this ^^' **


End file.
